


Expect the Unexpected

by starsdontsleep



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep
Summary: A kiss from Will Turner is not anticipated (but far from unwelcome).Set as if Will followed Jack onto the Black Pearl after saving him from the gallows.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	Expect the Unexpected

There were many things Captain Jack Sparrow didn’t expect.

He didn’t expect ships to immediately surrender at the sight of the Pearl (although, it would be rather nice). He didn’t expect the Navy to all be so generous with their _head starts_ as Commodore Norrington (although with Miss Swann unwilling to see her dear William hung for piracy, he acknowledged it was a higher probability then many pirates could count on). He didn’t expect gold to rain from the sky and rum to sprout from the sea (at least, outside his dreams.)

He also, despite his many debauched fantasises, did _not_ expect William Turner to straddle his lap and kiss him late one night in his cabin.

Jack kissed back, of course. He wouldn’t be a shameless pirate if he didn’t take advantage of an opportune moment landing in front of him.

However, he also wouldn’t be a _good man_ or a _friend_ if he didn’t check what had gotten into the stupid and misguided whelp’s head.

He pushed on the man’s shoulders, breaking their kiss. He didn’t separate them far. He also let his hands wander over Will’s strong shoulders and muscled arms. (He wasn’t _completely_ honourable, after all.)

“William,” he asked, his voice already rough with desire. “What’re you doin’, luv?”

“Thought that would be obvious, Jack,” Will said, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

But Jack was too close and too well acquainted with the younger man to miss the nervous uncertainty in his eyes.

“Looks to me like yer kissing your captain.” Jack let his hand trail up and over Will’s jaw. “Mighty dangerous thing that. Could leave me drawing all kinds of conclusions.”

“I want you to draw those conclusions, Jack,” Will said, his earlier determination flaring back over his expression.

“That right?” He asked, keeping his voice calm. “The conclusion I’m drawing is that you’d like us to relocate over to that bed there.” Jack raised his eyebrows. “But, seeing as you ain’t never tried to kiss me before and only recently left your bonnie lass. I’m wondering what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“Maybe,” Will said quietly. “I’m just finally feeling brave enough to do it.”

If possible, Jack’s eyebrows rose even higher.

“You ain’t lacking in bravery, Will.”

Will laughed roughly. “I am when it comes to how you could _possibly_ react to me doing this.”

“Ah, well, that’s simple,” Jack said, relaxing and running his hand over Will’s back lazily. “I’ll always be happy having you in my bed, Will. Only had to ask.”

Relief flooded Will’s expression and he leaned forward and kissed Jack again. Jack lips curved in a smile, but only for a moment before he was cupping Will’s jaw and deepening the kiss.

Sometimes, it was nice to get the unexpected. Especially when it paved the way for unravelling the impossible. Like earning a certain blacksmith's precious and loyal young heart.


End file.
